Corner Store (episode)
Transcript thumb|400px|rightHey there, complete strangers. It's June 19th. I'm the Wheezy Waiter. I'm wearing the NASA shirt again. I don't own a lot of shirts. And there aren't a lot of space programs. on the door and enters the room. Housekeeping. A lot of comments have gone by unacknowledged. Let's acknowledge 'em. From last Thursday, Gluebrass would like to see a stars segment. Perhaps if I wasn't such an indecisive, self-indulgent Libra, I'd give a shit about you, Gluebrass. All right, you want a stars segment? Here's a star. And here's a segment. Eat it, Gluebrass! What's it taste like? Taste like the cosmos? I'm sorry, Gluebrass, but you've just said some bad things about me in the comments. As I said before, I'm a diplomatic and peacable Libra. Let's work this out. Inspector Whatever would like to see a spin-off series starring my beard. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. of Wheezy's beard: Hey. Hmm? of Wheezy's beard: Hey, over here. What? of Wheezy's beard: It's your beard. Hmm? of Wheezy's beard: I want my own spin-off. All right, let's see what you can do. of Wheezy's beard: I was waitin' on this guy and he said, "Hey, get me another Diet Coke." And I said, "Yes, sir, right away." And he said, "On the stubble." He he he he. Get it? On the stubble? Well, you trim some you groom some. He he he. Too many puns. of Wheezy's beard: Hair today, gone tomorrow. That doesn't even make any sense. All right, you're done, beard. Plastic Passion has an idear. She wants me to put on as many clothes as possible and walk down to the corner store to get some RC Cola. Good idea, Plastic Passion! You got spunk! I accept your challenge, except that I won't be getting RC Cola. I need some chips and salsa. I loooove chips and salsa. Voiceover: First, I get naked. Almost naked. Then I put on four pairs of underwear, three pairs of pants, an undershirt, four t-shirts, I put water in me, a sweater, a sweatshirt, winter jacket, winter hat, cowboy hat, three pairs of socks, and shoes. (Oooh that's hot.) Hey JB, I'm going to the store. You need anything? JB: Baby food. All right. plays as the camera follows Wheezy out of the apartment, down the stairs, down the street. He enters the store, and gets chips, salsa, and baby food. Music plays again as the camera follows him on the street, back into his building, up the stairs and into his apartment. Hey, JB, here's your baby food. mocks and imitates Wheezy: Here's your baby food. gets into bed and under the covers with all the clothes and hats still on. JB: Hmmm... vegetable beef. opens the baby food and applies it to his face as music plays. Well, there you go, Plastic Passion. As far as your other challenge, not so sure I'm going to do that one. One of these days I hope to finish while I can still enjoy the daylight. This has been the Wheezy Waiter. You've been served! Nope, still not right. Good night. Wink. Recurring themes Housekeeping, chips and salsa, JB, wink Category:Episodes